


maggie tomlinson

by gabbytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, hi maggie!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbytomlinson/pseuds/gabbytomlinson
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

hi maggie!! its me!!


	2. blah

louis and harry hate each other. they swim on the same swim team. one day they are the only ones to show up to practice. coach paul leaves because he is not a safe sport coach, so they are all alone :((. they get trapped in the locker rooms because the lifeguards thought no one was there. there was no cell phone reception, and they were stuck there for the rest of the night. what will they do??


	3. Chapter 3

they have hot hate sex. (as requested by maggie).

the end.


End file.
